


Already Falling

by abysmal_seraph (absymal_seraph)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absymal_seraph/pseuds/abysmal_seraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve goes through a lot of glasses. Bruce offers to help him pick out a new pair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Already Falling

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt fic that's all [kehinki's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kehinki/pseuds/kehinki) fault. Just modern day skinny Steve, Bruce, and glasses shopping.

Steve goes through glasses like tissues which makes him feel both guilty and proud. Guilty because the damn things are expensive and he’s not the richest guy in the world. (He knows someone who might apply but Steve’s not going to mooch off the man.) 

The pride comes from _why_ he keeps breaking them. Steve doesn’t back down from fights despite his size. Hell, he even starts most of them. But the guys are jerks and deserve a licking so if his glasses get wrecked in the process, it’s all for a good cause.

It’s not all bad. Bruce’s volunteers to help him pick out a new pair this time around and that’s not an offer Steve’s gonna refuse. Bucky and Sam like to tease him about his huge crush on Bruce like Natasha hasn’t got them both happily wrapped around her little finger. Personally, Steve thinks he ought to aim for the stars. It’s not like he’s not already falling.

“Bucky thinks I should get one of those old lady librarian chains,” he says, pantomiming one as best he can with his hands. “So maybe I can at least keep track of ‘em next time.”

Bruce laughs. He’s about as fond of Steve’s fighting as Bucky and Sam, but Bruce never tries to tell him to stop. Just inspects the damage carefully, patches Steve up if he’s closer to reach than Bucky. Tut a little and maybe let his eyes linger too long over the bruises on Steve’s skin. 

“Just don’t land on them.”

“Yeah yeah, I’ll ask nicely to be knocked down on my ass instead of my front,” Steve grouches with a smile to show he doesn’t mean it. Bruce is a blur beside him, his expression hard to make out without something correcting Steve’s vision. “Geez, I can’t see a thing! You’re gonna have to pick something out for me.”

There’s a pause as Bruce leans away, dutifully looking. “Okay, how about these?”

He holds out a pair of glasses. They’re too blurry for Steve to tell much about them aside from the dark color of the frames, but he can tell where they are. He purposely misses them anyway.

With an exaggerated squint, Steve gropes up Bruce’s arm, over his shoulder and the span of his upper back where it flows into his neck. Bruce lets him, laughing as Steve explores his face under the false pretense of blindness. Bruce tends to let him get away with quite a lot. 

“Huh, must have overshot,” Steve says and feels Bruce smile against his fingertips.


End file.
